Final Fantasy 8 Before They Were Heroes
by Latasha
Summary: a story about the main final fantasy characters as children


Final Fantasy 8 :  
  
Before they were Hero's  
  
  
  
"Irvy! Irvy! Let's go light FIREWORKS!! Boom!", the little three year old Selphie shouted excitedly.  
  
" Ok Sefie! FIREWORKS! Bang!", little Irvine replied taking Selphie's hand.  
  
The two ran down the stone steps together to meet the others.  
  
" We gonna get in twuble!! Matwyn will get mad….", Zell told the others.  
  
"Hey… aren't we missin Sqwally and Seifer? Where are dey?", Quistis asked getting some sticks and rubbing them together try to make a fire.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Sqwally… Where are you? If you make me miss the fire works!", Seifer shouted.  
  
"…..Sis..?…Where ever you are I'm gonna be okay by myself….don't worry…", Squall thought as he sat outside the entrance to the orphanage.  
  
Seifer ran out and grabbed Squall by the arm and led him to the fireworks. "Why'd you start all weady!!"  
  
" Just shut up and enjoy the fireworks Seifer!," Quistis replied angrily.  
  
Squall was just starring off in the direction of the fireworks. He was to busy thinking about Sis to enjoy the fireworks.  
  
"Seifer, be more like Sqwally and enjoy the fireworks now that your here!", Quistis said again as she saw Seifer go to hit Selphie because he was bored.  
  
"Sis…where are you….? Why doesn't anyone else care that your gone…?", Squall thought to himself.  
  
\………LATER………/  
  
Irvine walked over to Squall who was outside in the rain starring off again. " What are you doing?…It IS raining ya know….What goin on inside yer head?"  
  
"…………..Why?……"  
  
" We gettin worried bout ya…."  
  
"……Sis……."  
  
"You need to move on…Not to forget bout er just move on……"  
  
"…..Stop worrying………………….",Squall said then looked at Irvine in a way that said,(I cant forget…)  
  
After that there was total silence, Irvine stopped questioning Squall and the both of them just stared out into the rain.  
  
Squall could now tell that everyone did miss Sis very much and had to try hard not to show it. Everyone had a person they cared about and didn't want to see crying because they were. Like Irvine had to make sure Selphie didn't see him being mournful or she would feel sad maybe worse.  
  
Matron the person who looked after the orphanage ran out to the two young boys. " You two are going to catch the flue. You can't avoid punishment for using the fireworks by standing out here."  
  
Selphie called Irvine, "Irvy lets play! Come on!"  
  
" Bye Sqwally, Matwyn."  
  
Squall looked over at Matron almost in tears, " I can't find Sis….Is she ever gonna come back?…."  
  
Matron looked at him with a kind face and hugged him.  
  
When Squall and Matron finally came back into the orphanage everyone seemed to be asleep. It was past there bed time. Matron wiped a tear off Squall's face and put him to bed then went to bed in another room herself.  
  
Zell got out of bed and ran outside. Everyone really wasn't sleeping and got up and started to talk. Except Squall who didn't want to upset Matron after she had comforted him so he stayed awake but didn't say anything.  
  
Quistis got up and ran outside to Zell who was sitting on a rock crying.  
  
" What's wrong Zell….? Why are you crwyin?…", Quistis sat down beside Zell and tapped on his back.  
  
" I…I heard dat we are gonna be dopted……",Zell sniffled.  
  
" What's so bad bout dat…?…", Quistis asked.  
  
" Well….I be dopted by myself so are you….Seifer and Sqwally gonna be together though…. Sefie and Irvy dopted too…but not togeder…."  
  
"All….alone….no…", Quistis started crying too.  
  
Soon everyone had heard the news so they decided to sleep so the morning would come faster and they could ask Matron about it.  
  
Squall thought, " If I cant stay here I cant wait for Sis to come back….I'll be all alone…"  
  
Before Matron got up the children did so they could decide who would ask Matron about being adopted. They decided to let Selphie ask because she was the cutest one there so Matron couldn't lie to her.  
  
When Matron got up and they had breakfast Selphie decided that that was the time.  
  
" Scuse me Matwyn…Can I talk to you ayone peas….",Selphie asked while tugging on Matrons black dress.  
  
Matron picked her up and took Selphie to her room. " What's wrong, your almost in tears…? Did someone tease you?"  
  
Selphie replied, "No no! They didn't do anything….I need to ask you something…."  
  
Selphie told her what Zell had heard and asked what would happen to herself and Irvine.  
  
" I'm afraid what Zell heard is true…. And that you and Irvine are being adopted separately… I'm so sorry…..", Matron explained.  
  
Selphie hugged Matron tightly then went to tell the others. That day everyone pretty much was with Matron and each other.  
  
Selphie and Irvine clung together.  
  
"I don't wanna leave…I wanna stay with you and Matron and everyone!", Selphie told Irvine.  
  
" I look for you and write to you I find you! I promise…!",Irvine replied trying to sound brave and hiding his tears.  
  
The next day there was a knock at the door. Matron answered it and found that a woman had come for Zell.  
  
"Hello. I'm Mrs. Dintch. Where's Zell he's not with this group of children..?", Mrs. Dintch asked in a kind voice.  
  
" Dare's no Zell here…",Selphie said. " Yes there is. Do you children know where he's hiding?", Mrs. Dintch asked.  
  
They had hidden Zell behind Squall's bed. Mrs.Dintch saw his spiky hair and went to go pick Zell up. But Squall stood infront of the bed and wouldn't let her through.  
  
" That's my bed…can ya not go near my bed peas..?", Squall said.  
  
Mrs.Dintch went to reach for him but Squall stepped on her foot.  
  
Seifer thought he was missing out on the action so he decided to help and he bit Mrs.Dintch's finger.  
  
" Oww! Ahh!……",Mrs. Dintch stepped back.  
  
Matron ran over and picked up Squall and Seifer. "Mrs. Dintch, I'm sorry…They have a pact I guess. Let me talk to the other children and you can talk to Zell in private.  
  
Zell sat on the bed and noticed just then how nice the person who was going to adopt him was. "You….look nice…."  
  
"You look nice too. I think I know what your going through…but in the end it will turn out pretty well. If you love your friends that much your bound to meet them again. And I don't think are little town in Balamb is so bad. When you grow up if you want you can go to Balamb garden which is right beside the town.", Mrs. Dintch smiled.  
  
"…..! Did you say Balamb Garden? My two other friends are being adopted to that place!!…I don't feel that bad anymore…thank you…",Zell replied and smiled back.  
  
Soon everyone went there separate ways. Being torn away from each other seemed to be the worst thing that could ever happen.  
  
Meanwhile in Deling City a little girl their age had just woken up from her nap………….  
  
"Howhahh…Psst! Angelo! Wake up.", the girl crawled to the foot of her bed and gently shook her dog.  
  
Angelo gave a yawn then licked the girl happily.  
  
"Hey! Ha ha! Come on I smell lunch.", the girl sniffed the air then followed the sweet aroma to the kitchen.  
  
A woman in a red dress and an apron was baking donuts.  
  
" Why hello little Rinoa. Did you have a good nap?", Rinoa's mom asked then gave her a hug.  
  
" Had a vury good nap! Donuts for lunch!?", she asked.  
  
" Nope. Not for lunch but for desert tonight. Your lunch is on the table in the dining room sweetheart.", She replied pointing towards the dining room.  
  
" Okay! But when daddy comes back he's gonna eat em allll up!"  
  
" Fine, you convinced me. You can have one with your lunch."  
  
Rinoa's mom carried her into the dining room and sat her on a chair. She placed a donut on a separate plate beside her spaghetti.  
  
Rinoa licked her lips and started eating. Her mother smiled then started back to tend to the rest of the pastries she was making.  
  
Rinoa tossed at meatball to Angelo then ate the rest of her meal. She looked up a the crystal chandelier and the candles on it. She looked around at the paintings of her mother and father on the wall.  
  
She jumped out of her seat and went into another room. The room was huge with a marble floor and many different comfortable chairs. She sat in the chair with a magazine on it. She hadn't seen it before. It was entitled Timber Maniacs.  
  
She looked in it and started to read:  
  
Deling city is a great place! It has tons of entertainment and shops.  
  
But just the building in the city itself are beautiful!  
  
When your passing through be sure to stay at the lovely Galbadian Hotel. The beds are very comfortable and the hotel is just up the street from the item store and a place to remodel your weapons.  
  
The best thing in Deling city is the entertainment at the hotel. A woman named Julia Heartilly sings there. She has a great voice!  
  
The last I stopped at Deling all these things that I have talked about were there, but things may change so just hope that nothing will ever change in Deling City!  
  
Rinoa thought, " Daddy must have wrote this since it says such great things about mommy!"  
  
Then Rinoa continued to find that it had been written by a man named Laguna Loire. She kinda felt mad at Laguna because her father didn't write the article. Then she turned the page and saw a picture of him. He looked very kind so she forgot about how she was mad at him and started to read more.  
  
Little Rinoa sat there for hours reading. She never really went outside Deling city or even across the street from the mansion she lived in. She was getting to know everything about the world around her.  
  
After she finished the magazine (which was really very thick.) she wondered if her mother and father had anymore. The issue she read was only about Deling and Esthar. But it had so much information about those two places that if she went to Esthar by herself she could find her way easily. Then again some pages were totally dedicated to Laguna. He seemed to like flattering himself.  
  
Rinoa hopped out of the chair carrying the magazine with her.  
  
She put the magazine on the table in the kitchen and tugged on her mother's dress.  
  
"Hey!….I mean excuse me, do ya…you have anymore magazines like this one?…With Mr. Laguna in it!"  
  
"!? You said Laguna…? Laguna Loire!?", Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeppers!!….Yes….",Rinoa replied.  
  
" Oh….My….Well to answer your question, no…",she replied hastily.  
  
"To bad, I really liked…enjoyed reading the one we have too…."  
  
"I want you to forget everything you have read…I don't want you to read Timber Maniacs ever again!"  
  
"But…why?…."  
  
"No buts, just to what I have told you. And throw that magazine away right now!"  
  
"Bu-…I don't understand! I like Timber whateveracs……!"  
  
Rinoa's mother took the magazine, ripped it up, then threw it away, "Now Rinoa no more talk about that magazine or Laguna…He did a very bad thing to mommy….",she added to herself, "He left me……he never got to here me sing…..",she sighed.  
  
"Yoo mean!!", Rinoa yelled and ran up to her room.  
  
Rinoa stayed up in her room for hours. Suddenly she heard the door open, her father was home! It must have been dinner time by then because Rinoa's father always came home at dinner time.  
  
She wondered what her mother would say to her father and what they would do. Would they punish her, buy her something, or talk to her? She wished that they would just come to her room and talk to her about it.  
  
She wanted to know why her mother didn't like Mr. Laguna. She heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Her father tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
She heard her mother take a hairpin and unlock the door. The door opened. Her parents faces looked very kind and concerned, she could tell that she wasn't getting punished or getting a new toy, they were going to talk to her about it. She got a little happier.  
  
Her father and mother sat down beside her and put their hands on her shoulders.  
  
" please don't be mad at your mother right now. That Laguna and her had known each other and things happened between them, some good, some bad.", Her father explained.  
  
She could tell he had just gotten home and was very tired and sweaty. She saw some donut on his face that he had failed to clean off. She looked at him in a king way and hugged him, kind of motioning that he could go now and she wasn't mad at her mom.  
  
Her father kissed her mother on the forehead than left her and Rinoa alone together.  
  
"Would it be okay to tell me what happened…?"  
  
" I think I want to wait to tell you about Mr.Laguna…Is that all right?"  
  
" Yeah…But will I ever know?…I will right?.."  
  
" Of course, when you get older and can understand what I will be telling you without asking so many questions. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes…", she smiled, "I just hope I'll be older soon…"  
  
They both giggled. Then they hugged each other.  
  
Her mother went to turn the doorknob but stopped and turned around. She reached into her dress pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, she smiled than placed the paper on Rinoa's dresser.  
  
When her mother left Rinoa went over to see what she had placed on her dresser. It was a picture of Laguna Loire. Rinoa just smiled then called out to her mother, "Is there any donuts left!?"  
  
" No your father ate the rest…but I did hide some for you…",Rinoa's mother walked into her room with a plate of donuts.  
  
" I told you father would try to eat them all!"  
  
" Yes, I remember you warning me after your nap…"  
  
In a place far from Deling City lay Trabia Garden where Selphie now resided, alone and hating it.  
  
She missed Irvine and her friends…mostly Irvine but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She would tell her friends about Irvine, her friends, Matron, and the life she used to live. She couldn't decide if she liked her old life better than her new life.  
  
Selphie sat on her bed studying for her next class. Her roommate ran in.  
  
"Do you know what time it is!? Do ya!? Two minutes till class!! Were going to the training center today! You dont want to be late for that do you? We may even get to fight a monster in there….like a T rexaur !!!!!!"  
  
" Well I guess we better get going then! Ummm…We would get there really fast if we use your flyin skate board thingy…!"  
  
The boy jumped on the thing Selphie described happily.  
  
" Great idea come on and hold on to me…This will be fun!!"  
  
"Yay!! Lets go Ron!"  
  
Ron and Selphie skate boarded to the class room but no one was there. They both saw a poster on the bulletin board that said:  
  
This class is going to the training center today for their first time. They will practice fighting monsters their under my supervision of course. Here they signed their names. We'll have a great time! Any student who doesn't take part today will have to write a report on a monster of my choice...  
  
Then the whole class except Selphie and Ron had signed their names.  
  
Selphie took a pen and wrote Ron and her name. Then she hopped back on the board with Ron.  
  
" We gotta go to the training center, right Selphie? I don't wanna write a report!", he said biting his lip.  
  
"yeah Ron... Just step on it okay!?'', Selphie said energetically.  
  
When they got to the training center Ron hid his board behind a bush.  
  
They ran to the left thinking the class probably went this way because there were less T rexaurs roaming about the area.  
  
" Yeah…soo…no T rexaurs this way…good, I dont think I could fight one without the instructor here.."  
  
" Me neither Sefie.. I just made up a new nickname for you!"  
  
Ron calling her Sefie was like a harsh reminder of the friends she would most likely never see again.  
  
"…Please dont call me that,okay?"  
  
" But why? You think its really corny or embarrassing?"  
  
" No! It's the coolest! Just please dont okay..?"  
  
" Whatever you say!"  
  
Soon they heard a roar. Not a grat roar, not a lion roar….,a T rexaur roar.  
  
"Ahhh!! RON!!! I thought you said there were less monsters here!"  
  
" Oh no! I knew I should have studied harder…..!!!!!"  
  
" Ahh! Here comes a T Rex! We'll never outrun it we have to fight it!"  
  
"But Ron I'm scared!!", Selphie screamed as Ron started bouncing back and forth getting hyped up.  
  
Selphie muttered, " Here goes!"  
  
The T Rex tried to swing it's tail at Selphie and Ron but they jumped over it. The T Rex roared loudly making Ron and Selphie fall over.  
  
Their instructor heard screams and came running. She saw Selphie and Ron and ran toward them leaving the rest of the class at the secret area for safety.  
  
Selphie and Ron saw her coming and quickly got up. Selphie wanted to show her instructor that she could do it and casted a blizzara spell. Then a blind and sleep.  
  
Since the T Rexaur was now sleeping they all hammered at It with blizzara spells and soon they had won the battle together.  
  
Selphie and Ron shook hands then hugged the instructor tightly.  
  
" I was studying ten Ron got me and said we were late so we hopped on his skate board thingy and rode to the classroom but no one was there!", Selphie started as she cried.  
  
" So we hopped back on my skateboard thingy I was borrowing from one of the older students and rode to the training center then hid it in a bush! Then we went the wrong way thinking you went that way cause less monsters were there but I was wrong so we got in a fight with a T Rexaur!", Ron added hugging the instructor very tightly.  
  
" The T Rexaur swung his tail and roared really loud knocking us down, but when we saw you running to help us at least I felt the courage to get up and fight!", Selphie said proud of herself.  
  
" You know, I missed you two very much and I'm very proud of you but you broke some rules trying to get here…You might get in trouble if someone saw you…Of course I wont tell..", she smiled with glee.  
  
………………Galbadia Garden………………  
  
Mean while back in Galbadia Garden where Irvine had been adopted he was a very popular student among the girls he refused to get too close to them because he didn't want to hurt Selphie…And himself…  
  
There was a knock on Irvine's dormitory door.  
  
" Come on out!…Or I'm comin in!!", a little blonde pigtailed girl came rushing in.  
  
Irvine was laying asleep on his bed. A picture laid face down on his heart.  
  
" Guess who's here to wake you up sleepy?…Jewels is here!", Jewels whispered.  
  
She was Irvine's best friend and Irvine knew it but failed to admit it to himself that he would probably never see his old best friend, Selphie again.  
  
Jewels saw the picture laying face down on him and picked it up to look at it. It had Irvine holding hands with someone on the photo. Little did she know the little girl in the picture was Selphie.  
  
Irvine started to awaken. He reached for the photo but it wasn't there he leaped up out of his bed and started taking off the sheets looking for it. He failed to notice Jewels holding the photo behind him.  
  
" That girl's pretty…who is she?", Jewels asked curiously.  
  
Irvine jumped and turned around. Jewels handed him the photo and he grabbed it then looked closely at it to make sure it hadn't been harmed. Then he just stared at Selphie's face in a daze. "Sel-phie….Selphie…Sefie."  
  
He started to cry. As he cried he told Jewels about his life at the Orphanage. Then he told her in grave detail how he felt about Selphie and when they were separated.  
  
" You gotta help me find her! Please! Help me! Your-your my best friend..", Irvine then realized something. Selphie was more than a best friend so it was all right for him to have a different best friend.  
  
Jewels looked at him then smiled cheerfully, " Of course!! What do you think I am an evil heartless beast! Of course!"  
  
She brought Irvine to her room where they sat and started to talk about how they would make all this possible.  
  
" Ok! Now that were here Jewels what do you think? Do you have any idea how to get Sefie's address?"  
  
"Well…I dont know…hmm…WAIT!! I know! I have an aunt who lives somewhere near here! She been all the way around the world! She has phone books and pamphlets and everything! Maybe she has the phone book to Trabia Garden!"  
  
"How do you know she was going to Trabia? I never told you that…"  
  
"You were saying it in your sleep yesterday afternoon. I just put everything together to come up with the answer! Aint I smart! I bet I'll be an awesome instructor some day!"  
  
" Sure you could be a good instructor, but definitely not a great instructor…."  
  
"Why! Even the older students and instructors think I'll be great…! So there!! Why dont you?"  
  
" Cause ya said aint in your sentence instead of aren't."  
  
"Well you'll never be an instructor if your life depended on it because you said cause instead of because and you said ya instead of you! Ha! That's two grammar mistakes!"  
  
"OKAY!! You win…geeze…lets just get on with it…"  
  
" So we gotta call my aunt…."  
  
"Wait a minute! I have a better idea! We ask to use one of those desk computer things then we look up Trabia Garden and call the number it lists and I could actually talk to her!! Ha!! I win now!"  
  
"No you dont! Those desk computers dont have that information on there! And if they did it would be pass code protected!"  
  
" Then we just ask the headmaster! He should know. He's the wisest!"  
  
" Well what are you waiting for! We need to sneak into the elevator and go to the headmasters level with someone who can access that level! Now were tie again…"  
  
"Never mind that…Lets go!!"  
  
Irvine and Jewels waited by the elevator for someone who they knew who had access to the level. They knew what to look for in a person. They had to be wearing a SeeD uniform.  
  
Finally they saw two people with SeeD uniforms, a guy and a girl. They ran into the elevator and hid behind them. They both looked down at the floor scared that they would be noticed.  
  
When the elevator stopped they ran behind the two people and followed them into a room. It was dark and very small. They couldn't see what was happening.  
  
Jewels felt a broom leaning on her and whispered it to Irvine. Irvine replied, " Uhh…I think I'm stepping in a bucket…Oh no! Were in the supply closet…!"  
  
Suddenly they heard kissing…Jewels wanted to run out but she was trapped along with Irvine. She held his hand tightly. Then the guy's SeeD uniform shirt fell onto of Jewels. It was so heavy that she fell to the ground. Irvine heard her start to whimper and tried to find her hand.  
  
He reached down to the ground but felt something wet on his hand. He smelled it realizing it was blood, most likely Jewel's blood.  
  
" Stop!!! Stop doing what ever your doing SeeD people and turn on the light!!", Irvine shouted.  
  
The girl shrieked and turned on the light to find two little kids in the closet with herself and her new boyfriend.  
  
Irvine looked down at Jewels who he could now see clearly. She had fallen on a gunblade. It ad cut her side apart of it was in her arm. Her arm was bleeding terribly and her side.  
  
"Wahh! OWW! Help me! Get me out of here!! Wahh!!"  
  
The man kneeled down looking at Jewels and quickly pulled out the blade. She yelped and cried in pain. He wrapped his shirt around her arm and carefuly picked her up and ran out of the closet heading toward the infirmary. Irvine whimpered as the girl picked him up. She wiped away his tears and smiled. Then she started to run after the young man.  
  
An hour later……………………………..  
  
Jewels laid on the infirmary bed touching her arm making sure it wasn't bleeding anymore than looked up at Irvine. " Thanks…a lot. You win now!"  
  
"Thanks…I dont think I want to search for Sefie anymore…we were just friends like me and everyone else at the orphanage…I dont want you to object about it anymore either…", Irvine walked out of the infirmary without another word.  
  
The rest of the night he told himself what he told Jewels, then his conscience would reply, "That's not true…You just dont want to see anyone else hurt in a search for a person you think you'll never find…You think but you dont know…"  
  
………………………...The story happening in Balamb…………………………  
  
" Zell…were here…Your new home, this is the city of Balamb.", Mrs. Dintch shook Zell to wake him up.  
  
They had just drove in, in a rental car. Zell had fallen asleep just after he had caught a very small sight of Balamb Garden from a long distance. He could barely see it but still he could tell that his friends would be all right living in it.  
  
Zell still laid asleep after Mrs.Dintch shook him many times. Mrs.Dintch just picked him up out of the car and carried him to his new room.  
  
After hours he woke to find himself in a room he didn't know was his. He jumped out of bed and looked around. There were two punching bags in the room. One of them had a note on it. Zell stepped closer to read it. It said "hit me!" Zell punched it then kicked it. The bag flew back and hit the board that was holding it making the board shake and make something fall from the top.  
  
Zell kneeled down to look at the package. It was wrapped in blue paper then tied with a black bow.  
  
Mrs. Dintch heard the noise in the kitchen coming from Zell's room. She then knew that her trap had worked. She tiptoed to Zell's room and watched him through a crack in the room.  
  
Zell looked at the gift. It was addressed to Zell. He opened it carefully to find a piece of carved wood. It was a rectangle but had the corners chopped off. The border was lined with blue. It said "Zell Dintch" neatly carved on it. It was like someone bought this for him, but it had a sense of loving care inside it that made him sure his new mother had made it for him.  
  
He smiled proudly, " Zell…Zell Dintch, I'm Zell Dintch!"  
  
He took the plaque and put it on his door realizing this was his room. His alone. He had a new home, this was his home and he should get used to it cause he cant do anything about it anyway.  
  
Mrs. Dintch entered the room smiling her kind loving smile. Zell realized he would probably see that smile a lot.  
  
" Hello Zell! Do you like you new room? Sorry about the punching bags this was my father's room some time ago and he put them there."  
  
" That's fine. Maybe I'll start practicing with them! I liked your gift a wwwwhhhooooooolllllleeeeee lot! See? It's on my door…"  
  
" Yeah…Well come down soon. We could go fishing and then I'll give you a tour of Balamb. Would you like that Zell?"  
  
" Yes! I'd like that a lot…Mom!"  
  
"Okay then…son…"  
  
Mrs.Dintch took Zell's hand and led him down the stairs.  
  
" To your right is the living room. To your left is the door, and to the north west is the kitchen. You can wait in the living room until I get the water boiling for after we catch fish. Oh! And I'm taking you to the Hotel right away also! I have a surprise! And maybe we'll find a Timber Maniacs inside too!"  
  
Zell took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote "Timber maniacs! NOT!!!"  
  
He put the paper on one of the tables.  
  
"Can't wait for my surprise! Oh and Mom?"  
  
" Yes dear?"  
  
" The Timber Maniacs on the table is a fake! It's for guests that drop by!"  
  
" Oh Zell! Your gonna grow up a trickster like your grandfather was when he was your age!", Mrs. Dintch walked into the living room and sat down beside Zell.  
  
" Can you tell me more about him please? I'm getting interested."  
  
" Ok, sure! Your Grandfather was very strong when he was young! There is a lamp post near the entrance that is really high up. He climbed it and did three hundred fifty chin ups easy! He served in a war when he got older and died. But he died with honor. He would practice on those punching bags of his everyday! He's a legend in this town!"  
  
"Wow! Cool! Ya know what? I'm gonna be a legend too! I'm gonna do four hundred chin ups and fifty flips on that lamp post! I'll be just like him!!"  
  
Mrs. Dintch looked at her watch, " Oh no! Were late! We need to go to the hotel quick before he leaves!"  
  
Mrs. Dintch took Zell's hand and they ran to the hotel to see a kind of jolly looking man with glasses saying his last good-byes to the workers in the hotel.  
  
Mrs.Dintch walked up to him with Zell. " Hello Mr. Cid! I caught you just in time it seems. This is Zell! His friends were adopted to the garden…"  
  
" Why hello there! Hi, Zell! I hope you'll be joining Balamb Garden soon. You look like you'll grow up really strong!", he said kindly.  
  
" Hi, Mr. Cid…Is there any chance I could see my friends any time soon?",Zell asked as politely as possible trying to hide is eagerness.  
  
" Well, that depends on some things… Are they your age little Zell? Do you know there names?"  
  
" Well they are Squall, Quistis, and…Seifer…Quistis and Seifer are older than me and squall is my age but acts older then me and is very kept to himself…", he sighed and raised a brow at Cid, "Why would I forget my own friend's names Mister Cid... People don't just forget their friend's names ya know!"  
  
" Well I am sorry Zell. I was't sure how long you had been apart so I had no idea you would blow up like that... But, I know those kids. Who couldn't!? Seifer always teases Squall, he tries to walk away from the teasing but can't and they end up fighting. Then little Quistis comes along and tries to stop them like a big sister… Let's see... If my calculations are correct then you may be able to see them in a couple years… Yes, a couple of years... ", he chuckled at the thought of Quistis Seifer and Squall's escapdes.  
  
" YEARS!!! Your kidding!!! Right?…. You don't tell very good jokes at all Mister Cid! ", Zell's eyes widened.  
  
" Young ones aren't aloud to leave garden and you are to young to go on the tour of garden where there still is very little chance of catching a glimpse of them."  
  
" FINE!! I'll wait a couple years!! But I'll probably forget them and they will forget me so it would be useless and I wouldn't even remember you! MEANY!!", Zell ran off away from everyone.  
  
" Cid… You couldn't even make one little exception for one little boy…Well I'll have to see you later... I have to go get my son…", Mrs. Dintch could see Cid was sorry for the trouble he had caused so quickly added, " I'm sorry Cid…You didn't do anything wrong, you just obeyed the rules I guess. It was a pleasure seeing you again Cid... ", she smiled then turned and race off to find Zell.  
  
Cid smiled and thought of how the kids would turn out grown up, he couldn't help but laugh hysterically at his thoughts. He said to himself, "Quistis will make to be quite an instructor, Seifer head of the disiplinary commitee always bothering people and talking back, Squall... He won't want to talk to anyone, a lone wolf who cares about nothing, almost not even about himself. The girls will be all over him because of his good looks. Zell will be a... Well a musule bound strong young man who is jolly except when ticked off, then he'll swear enough for five angry people... That's why Squall won't have to express his own anger... He he he..."  
  
Zell was sitting by the water fishing. He had already caught a fair sized one and couldn't seem to catch anymore.  
  
" Look Ma! I caught one!", he smiled at her, pointing to the fish he had caught. He seemed to be trying to forget about his troubles and live on. "That nice man let me have his fishing pole and some bait!",the man he was pointing to seemed very poor but very happy as he ate a fish he had caught and already cooked. Mrs. Dintch noticed that Zell was holding a long stick with fishing line and a fish bone attached to the end. Squashed on it was a worm.  
  
"Well... Care if I accompany you Zell? I'll keep ya company while you catch our dinner for tonight.", Zell nodded happily at her then kept his mind on the fish.  
  
After an hour Mrs. Dintch had gotten a turn trying to fish since Zell couldn't seem to catch one. Mrs. Dintch caught one and then decided that was enough.  
  
They walked home together. Talking and walking and stopping at shops to browse. When they got to the weapons shop Mrs. Dintch said, "See those fighting gloves. That is a very powerful weapon."  
  
Zell shook is head, "No way! They are just gloves ma. How powerful could a simple pair of gloves be?"  
  
Mrs. Dintch replied, "Your grandfather fought only with fighting gloves. He beat all of his oponents too... Those are more powerful then you would think Zell."  
  
"Wow...", Zell pressed his face against the glass as he looked at the gloves. He imagined himself beating oponent after oponent and saving his mother from burglars and such. "Wow... I would love to have a pair of gloves like that... I could fight in championships and protect you ma..."  
  
" I still have your grandfather's Zell... Would you like to see them after we eat our fish?", she asked patting his head.  
  
He jumped knocking her hand back, "YEAH! Ma, that would be os awesome!"  
  
She rubbed her hand and replied, "I don't think they will fit you yet Zell. They are in perfect condition though. Your grandfather had them upgraded before he died and hadn't used them. "  
  
Zell grabbed his mother's sore hand making her yelp, "Let's get home really really fast!"  
  
  
  
………………………Balamb Garden………………………………….  
  
" Squwally! Wake up now quick!", Quistis shook Squall hard.  
  
"…………",Squall sat up and looked at her weary eyed.  
  
" Seifer is coming to pick a fight with you since he heard that the headmaster wasn't here in the garden right now. HIDE!!", Quistis heard Seifer's arrogant voice and pushed Squall under his bed and told him to be quiet.  
  
Seifer entered the room quietly, "…Where is Squwally boy now?!"  
  
"I dont know I came in here to warn him of your presence but he wasn't here…", she snapped.  
  
" Well then he's probably stuffing his face in the cafeteria like a pig…Bubye!", he ran out of the room. He pretended to walk away but hid so he could see into Squall's room but they couldn't see him.  
  
Quistis kicked the bed as a sign for Squall to come back up. He wouldn't come up. She looked under the bed to find Squall sleeping again. He really didn't care what Seifer did to him anymore. She was surprised. She dragged him on top of his bed.  
  
Squall awakened, "Hey! I was sleeping down there! And besides…I dont care if Seifer threatens me! You shouldn't either! Mind your own business!"  
  
" hey! You should be thanking me right now not yelling at me like that…Squall! I did you a favor! I didn't want to see you hurt! I bet if Sis did that you would be happy! Squall! Your mean! Meany!", Quistis ran out of the dormitory and to the infirmary.  
  
Quistis loved hanging around Dr. Kadowaki and watching her. Quistis loved learning. The infirmary was her favorite place to be. Dr. Kadowaki looked over at her from her desk. " Are you all right dear? You look like you'll burst any second now…"  
  
Quistis had told Dr. Kadowaki many secrets and could trust her. She also told her about the orphanage and what happened every single day she could remember. " Dr. Kadowaki! I miss Sis so much!", she started to cry as Dr. Kadowaki brought her to her chair and sat her down on her lap.  
  
" What happened? Did Seifer start to tease you about her again?"  
  
" No…Seifer heard the headmaster was gone so he went to find Squall to threaten him and start a fight with him again. I got to Squall first…he was in his room asleep. So I told him but he wouldn't budge so I hid him under his bed just as Seifer started into the room. He soon left and I went to get Squall out. I found him asleep…He really didn't care…I put him on his bed and he woke up. He yelled at me. I told him I just didn't want to see him hurt but he still yelled. I told him that I knew if .I was Sis and did that he wouldn't yell he would be thanking her… That made me think that if Sis was here everyone would be happy again…", she sniffled and stopped crying.  
  
" Well I know why he was mad. He's worried about Sis. When you try to take he place you remind him of her and he gets sad and mad…You are doing the right thing but dont try to take her place…You should go now Quistis. I will come with you. We need to get to Squall's room…I know that Seifer will come back to his room looking to start a fight again…"  
  
Meanwhile Squall lied on his bed. He couldn't go to sleep again. He didn't know why. He usually stayed up thinking about Sis. But he knew that he was not thinking about her at all. Maybe he should say sorry to Quistis. He thought. Then I can go back to sleep finally. He made a decision that that was what he was going to do. He sat up. He heard snickering coming from just around the corner. Seifer walked in his head held high.  
  
" Hello Sqwally! How was your day? I think it may get worse if it hasn't already. You must be so humiliated right now. A girl had to shove you under a bed to protect you…And you fell asleep!!! HA !HA! HA! And Quistis at that too!", It looked like he was going to fall over from laughing so hard.  
  
Squall knew Seifer and him would fight in a couple minutes. It couldn't be avoided. So he jumped out of his bed and kicked Seifer while he was laughing. Seifer fell to the ground. He looked surprised at the move he had just made. He didn't know Squall was up to a move like that. He decided not to think so less of him anymore.  
  
He crawled to his feet, " Well now I didn't know you had it in you! I was just going to tease you about Quistis all day! But ok maybe fighting would be more fun on a day like today after all! And this time I can say you started it and not be lying. Thanks buddy!"  
  
Seifer delivered a punch to Squall in his gut. Squall had only one thing on his mind right then and there. "I need to stay strong for Sis. I can fight him…"  
  
A fire seemed to suddenly light in Squall's eyes. His day so far had been filled with thoughts of Sis or no thoughts at all. He couldn't take it anymore. He seemed filled with so much anger. He started to think that he was being stupid to think that Sis was coming back with every punch he took and delivered. And if she did come back it would be to the orphanage where he no longer was. It was hopeless. He thought that only himself had thoughts of Sis in his mind and every one else forgot and got stronger day by day. But he was left behind. He was the weak one now. He had to become stronger. He had to forget about Sis and the orphanage. He thought Sis was holding him back from what he wanted in life.  
  
Squall delivered a kick to Seifer on his leg making him fall over. He laughed then kicked Squall down too then delivered a kick in the head making him unconscious just before Seifer himself fainted.  
  
Seifer couldn't move get up or anything. His knuckles were a bright red. He saw Squall beside him. But he was sure Squall couldn't see him. Squall was sleeping…Seifer at first was terrified at what he had done. He had never hurt Squall like that before. Squall always guarded himself so well…What was on his mind. Seifer closed his eyes with and thought some more. What did he do to Squall. He never should have kicked him in the head! No! It's not my fault it is Squall's! He saw Quistis and doctor Kadowaki enter the dorm. Seifer opened his eyes with a final thought. Squall better learn to fight soon. I need better competition! Man! I better make him start training!  
  
Squall opened his eyes a little. Quistis kneeled beside him crying. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said I swear! Please forgive me!"  
  
Squall had made up a new personality for himself while he slept. He didn't show his feelings that much so he couldn't make a friend so he couldn't lose a friend. But he was semi not really at all kind. But he wanted Quistis to stop crying so much. " I forgive you…Just dont cry…Stop crying……….. … … …"  
  
" Oh…Okay…Would it be all right if you told me what happened?"  
  
"… … …Dont feel like it… … …"  
  
"Fine I guess that will be okay…Oh and the headmaster wants to speak with you so be careful…"  
  
"… … … Where is Seifer?"  
  
" On the bed beside you. His knuckles are really red…"  
  
Squall looked over. Indeed Seifer's knuckles were almost bleeding. But that was not the reason he was unconscious. But he would let everyone think so any way. That is what Seifer would want.  
  
Seifer sat up and looked over. Squall had a bandage on the side of his head. He wondered if Squall had gotten brain damage. So he tried to talk to him.  
  
" Hey Squwally! Did I beat ya that bad!?"  
  
" Not really… I was just unconscious that's all…"  
  
" He he …" , Seifer grinned and clenched his fists. "Yow!"  
  
Quistis giggled, " watch yer knuckles their Seifer!"  
  
" Ha ha…funny, really funny Quisty!", he glared at her then flopped back on the bed uncomfortably.  
  
Irvine sat by Jewel's bed and laughed. She looked up at him curiously, " What are you laughing at Irvine?"  
  
" I just remembered how you got this way…",he giggled.  
  
She started to laugh now too, "If I wouldn't have gotten hurt, that would be really funny… I guess it still is really funny! Ha hehehe!", she added. " Just think for what good came out of this…We know that the janitors closet is not the place we should look for the headmaster!"  
  
" hey Jewels?"  
  
" yeah Irvine?"  
  
"you think you feel better now? We have been here for two days! You healed yet?", he looked down at the ground, " Maybe we could keep looking for the headmaster."  
  
She jumped up out of her bed. " I feel fine, but the doctor said I couldn't go for a week…Just in case.", she sat back in her bed and sighed.  
  
" That's it! That's great!", he jumped up happily.  
  
" WHAT!! Not funny Irvine!", she glared at him. "You are glad I have to stay in this smelly place longer?... You are mean!"  
  
"No, not that Jewels. If I take you outta here people will start to look for ya, they won't be able to find you so they'll get the headmasters special helpers to help. Then the headmaster will make an appearance! "  
  
"I'm not so sure about this...", Jewels sighed.  
  
"This is a sure fire plan Jewels! You won't get hurt, I promise okay?"  
  
She replied nodding her head, "If you promise... Then fine...But Irvine?"  
  
" Yeah Jewels? What's the matter now?"  
  
"If this doesn't work... Promise me you won't try anymore.", she gave him a stern but kind look.  
  
He gulped, then replied, "I promise Jewels. I guess if fate chooses not to let me see her then I gots to move on. You'll always be my friend...", he motioned for her to follow and ran out of the infirmary in the shadows.  
  
Jewels saw Irvine frown as they crept down the halls and whispered, "Grammer mistake! You said gots!...", she giggled as she saw him smile.  
  
They both decided to go to the janitor closet with a small light to make sure nothing else happened to injur themselves. Soon they heard an alarm go off. Older students shuffled around looking for them. They heard a student put a hand on the closet's door knob. Then another student laughed, " They wouldn't go in there! We are looking for the students who were involved in the incindent!''  
  
Then no one else approached the closet again. The alarms went off. Students had to go back to their normal work while the headmaster's helpers looked. They too knew about the incident so they didn't go near the closet. They heard no foot steps near them. Irvine looked through the key hole on the door to see only the headmaster stood. " Their he is! Jewels we'll lure him in here, you get out shut the door and lock it!", Jewels nodded and started making noise with the key.  
  
The headmaster walked over and opened the door. " You two? Come out of there right now!", Jewels ran under his legs doing exactly what she was told.  
  
The headmaster got on his knees looking at Irvine, " What do you want?"  
  
" I need you to contact Trabia Garden and find Selphie Tillmit.", he replied sternly as he folded his arms in unison with the headmaster.  
  
"What a strange request... To tell you the truth I won't do that sonny.", he watched Irvine start to pout and whimper. "Come on now...Don't do that.... Ugh! Fine okay! I will let you speak to this Selphie person! Turn your light on so I can see the phone in this thing...", Irvine did what he was told and showed the headmaster the phone.  
  
Irvine hugged him then sat down smiling, " Thank you headmaster..."  
  
The headmaster couldn't help but smile as he dialed a large series of numbers on the phone then started to speak, " Hello. This is Balamb Garden. One of our younger ones won't stop his antics until he can talk with Ms. Selphie Tilmitt. Could you contact her immediatly please? Don't laugh just do it!", he paused and mouthed your welcome to Irvine then continued, "Instructor. Long time no see. Hello. I have reason to beleave that there is a Ms. Selphie Tilmitt in your room. I see you've been told the story behind this... Thank you for not laughing... Okay I'm gonna put this boy, Irvine on the phone to speak to you then to Ms, Tilmitt...", he handed the phone to Irvine who took it eagerly.  
  
The woman spoke, " Hello Irvine. Selphie is comming shortly. While we wait, why do you do such things just to speak to her young one?"  
  
" Cause she is my friend from the orphanage... Not ta be rude but it is none of yer' business...", he replied as she heard her giggle.  
  
"Here is Selphie okay?", the woman handed the phone to Selphie.  
  
Selphie asked, "Who is this?". Irvine smiled, her voice still familiar to him.  
  
" I am Irvine... Remember?",he heard her gasp then laugh cheerfully so he continued, " I really needed to say something to you."  
  
Selphie replied, " Wow Irvine! It's great to hear your voice!... I have somethin to say to you too Irvine... "  
  
They both said in unison, " I think we should forget about eachother and move on since we both know we'll never see eachother again..."  
  
Selphie gasped as Irvine choked on his own spit. They were both surprised. Irvine finally spoke hastilly, " I think we should start forgetting now..."  
  
Selphie replied,"Yeah... It was great having you for a friend though...BYE!", they both hung up the phone at the same time and both started to cry. ( Since this section is about Irvine we'll only talk about him now...)  
  
Jewels heard him burst out crying and opened the door to see the headmaster standing up holding Irvine as he cried. Jewels was very emotional and started to whimper then cry as hard as Irvine. The headmaster picked up Jewels and walked down the hall with them into the elevator. Students felt sorrow overcome them as they saw the end of Irvine's first quest. The students were gossipers and already knew all details. They had been following Irvine's jolly quest for some time. ( Irvine had pulled stunts on his own and had Jewels help him without knowing details before.) Now it ended sorrowfully. Everyone thought that Irvine would never see the strange Trabia girl again. They thought that Irvine wouldn't even care for a lifeform again. Irvine and Jewels were the twosome that always brightened the mood in Galbadia...Even the headmaster knew that.  
  
The headmaster carried them to the infirmary where they were cared for. Not physically but mentally. Irvine was taught to move on and forget. Which in a year he forgot all existence of Selphie Tilmitt and the orphanage. Jewels was taught to have more of her own mind and not to follow Irvine to the ends of the earth. ( They feared as they grew older she would do that.) Some older female students taught her how to be more lady like. They were both taught how not to get into trouble all the time, that when they need something they could avoid the drastic measures to get it. In the next couple of years what they were taught started to show. They still got into trouble from time to time but everyone said that it was natural for young people to get into trouble. The headmaster tried not to show that he favored the two. He would take regular stops at their dorms. They usually got together and played cards. The headmaster would disguise himself as a helper and take the day off...  
  
"ZELL! Time for dinner dear!", Mrs. Ditch called to Zell, who was pounding on his new punching bags. "I'm not kidding Zell! We are having the fish we caught today!"  
  
"YAH! I got a good fish too!", Zell stopped punching and ran down the steps at full speed. "I'm here now! Do you want any help ma?"  
  
" No thankyou Zell. Everything is already done. We just need to eat now okay? I know you will be ancious to eat your own fish.", she put Zell's fish on a plate and sat it in front of him then sat down at her place. "Lets eat."  
  
Zell looked at the tasty fish that layed on his plate before him. He picked up his knife and fork then started to drool. Mrs.Dintch sighed as she put a napkin on his lap and took another napkin to wipe the saliva off of his chin. "Really Zell. Use manners at the table at least. You can stare at your food because it looks tasty but then eat it! And don't drool on it...", she scolded as she sat back down and started to eat.  
  
Zell frowned, "Sorry ma. I'll have better manners at the table starting right this second okay?... I'll eat my fish now so it doesn't get cold.", Mrs. Dintch giggled turning his frown into a smile as he ate gleefully.  
  
Zell finished his fish after Mrs. Dintch because he was trying to eat slowly to show he had manners. After he was done he called to his mother in the kitchen, "Ma?... I'm still kinda hungry ma... What should I eat? We only caught a fish for each of us. "  
  
Mrs. Dintch walked into the dining room holding a dish she was drying with a small rag, "Well that sure is a problem huh son?... I'll get you a quick hotdog okay... That will make your stomach feel nice and stuffed!",she said cheerfully.  
  
Minutes later Mrs. Dintch put a hotdog on Zell's plate. It was a big fat juicy hotdog. Just right for a growing boy like Zell. "That will definetly make my tummy feel much much better ma!", he was about to shove half of it in his mouth at once but stopped and only nibbled it.  
  
"Okay Zell... You don't need your manners anymore... Here, I have to run an arrand so here is another hot dog if you get hungry. Bye!", she sat another hotdog on his plate and walked out of the house cheerfully.  
  
" Hmm... That first on made me pretty full... I'll save the second one for later... Like a midnight snack... Hot dogs sure are a good food though... They are so delicious. They are making me talk to myself. He he he... ", he giggled as he got off of his chair and pushed it in before walking to his room.  
  
Before entering he looked fondly at his present that was now on his door. He finally opened the door to his room and walked in shutting the door behind him. He looked at the puching bag and started punching it. "I'd better work real hard if I want to be like grandpa! Ha take that!", he started to imagine the punching bag was numerous criminals, "You stay away from my mom! Don't you dare steal that! That's mine! Ha ha ha! Yeah run you yellow bellied fraidy cats! No one can be the protector of peace in Balamb! Zell DINTCH! HA!", he laughed as he sat on his bed.  
  
Zell heard something comming from outside the house. He looked out of his window feeling a cool breeze on his soft cheeks. He looked down trying to see what was the matter. Someone was trying to break down his door! He almost screamed but couldn't. He was so scared he had lost his voice. He looked outside again, the person was whereing all black. Zell thought, "What am I doing! I'm not a chicken! I'm not a wuss! I can beat anyone with these fists o' mine! But if I only had some fighters gloves like grandpa did... ", then he had an idea. He went into his closet and pulled out a plastic bag and cardboard. He quickly cut the cardboard and tapped parts of the bag to his hands then taped the card board around his hand. "They look kind of like fighters gloves. These will just have to do huh Grandpa..."  
  
He ran down the steps and stood behind the wall beside the door. The slammed to the ground as it fell off of it's hinges with a thud. The noise sent shiver's up his spine. But filled with determination when the burglar turned into the kitchen Zell jumped on his back and started punching the burglar's head. "You can't just break into people's houses like that mister! I'm gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp if ya don't surrender now mister!"  
  
The man took Zell off of his back and examined him as he kicked and screamed. "Zell... Your Mrs. Dintch's boy right?"  
  
Zell looked at him confusingly. "What...? Of course I am! Why did you break into my ma's house you evil person!!!!!!?"  
  
The man sat Zell down and took off his face mask. He was the man from the weapon's shop. "Mrs. Dintch told me to replace your door. I was just trying to find her ya know... But it seems like she isn't here and your holding the fort huh... So, I'm just gonna replace the door now Zell..."  
  
Zell yelled, "If that is true then why did you have to break down the door!? HUH!? Only a burglar or a murderer or a-"  
  
"Yeah yeah I get it Zell... Geesh... I noticed the door was locked no I knocked. But then you never answered so I thought noone was home. I knew Mrs. Dintch wanted the job done tonight so I knocked down the door. I wore all of this because it is rather chilly outside... Can I go on with my work now?"  
  
Zell remembered how he had been pounding on his punching bags so hard that they made so much noise he couldn't have heard him knocking... And it was chilly outside so he just let him continue his work on the door. "Yeah... Go on with your work sir.", Zell trudged up the steps slowly slapping his forehead every two steps at his stupidity.  
  
Zell plopped onto his bed and closed his window. He got under all of his covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
......................................This story will be updated soon!.............................. 


End file.
